


The Dreams of Trees

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Winter is over; spring is here.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Back to Middle-earth Month 2020: Endings and Beginnings





	The Dreams of Trees

**Author's Note:**

> B2MeM prompt: “The Dreaming Tree” by Dave Matthews Band (Use the title, lyrics, song, or a combination as inspiration for your fanwork). [Daily prompt for March 12]  
> I used mainly the title.

**Winter came, and the bitter rain, but the tree did not fall and the barren bough did not break. Its roots were not touched by frost. Hill and wood lived, neither light nor labour were past for ever, and darkness did not endure.**

  
**Now sap is in the bough and light is on the wild-wood stream again. Spring is come to garth and field; it will unfold the beechen leaf and blossom will be laid on the orchard like a shining snow.**

<https://hhimring.tumblr.com/post/613182238487642112/the-dreams-of-trees-winter-came-and-the-bitter>

**Author's Note:**

> The text is adapted from Tolkien's song about the Ents and the Entwives, with one line sneaked in from Bilbo's rhyme about Aragorn.  
> The image is a (very simple) edit of two of my own photos.   
> Apologies if it does not display properly. I am not skilled at digital images. It seemed to work better in the linked Tumblr post.


End file.
